Generally, a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor die may be connected to other devices such as other semiconductor dies or, alternatively, may be connected to external devices using, for example, a package. The connection to other devices may be performed in a variety of means to both physically and electrically connect the semiconductor device to other devices. Some types of connection technology include flip chip, solder balls, wired connections, or through silicon vias.
When a package is utilized, the package can provide an element of protection and support for the semiconductor device while also serving as an intermediary between the semiconductor device and devices external to the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device may be electrically and physically connected to the package through a variety of means to transfer signals, power, and ground between the package and the semiconductor device, with the package providing, for example, routing fan-out and other functions to receive and provide signals to the semiconductor device.
In a package-on-package configuration, a first semiconductor device, such as a first semiconductor die may be connected to a first package to support and protect the first semiconductor device. A second semiconductor device, such as a second die may be connected to a second package in order to protect the second semiconductor device. The first package may then be bonded to the second package in order to physically and electrically connect the first semiconductor device to the second semiconductor device so that the first semiconductor device may work either in conjunction with or concurrently with the second semiconductor device.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.